Usuario discusión:Sterenic
Re:Idea Guia Nuevo Canon. Hola Sterenic, muchas gracias por tu interés y sugerencias. Tenemos un artículo sobre la cronología de las publicaciones pero está desactualizado: Cronología de publicaciones. Sería cuestión actualizar esa página para las Leyendas: Timeline of Legends media y crear otra para el Canon: Timeline of canon media. Y luego tener una página de desambiguación como Timeline of media para poder ir a cada una de las dos. Y sobre la página oficial de Twitter creo que es algo para consultar a toda la comunidad para ver quien o quienes se van a encargar de mantener la página y que publicaciones queremos que salgan, etc. Es una gran responsabilidad y un trabajo extra. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:30 4 feb 2017 (UTC) Re: Contenido canon en artículos de las leyendas Hola Sterenic, en el caso del artículo de C-3PO es porque si bien la serie de televisión de Star Wars: The Clone Wars es canon, también hay spinoffs de TCW, como cómics y videojuegos que son Leyendas. Y esas historias no se pueden contar correctamente sin que estén entrelazadas con lo que se cuenta en la serie de televisión. Esto lo encontrarás en más artículos por las mismas razones. La respuesta oficial de Wookieepedia a tu pregunta está en Wookieepedia:FAQ#Why do Legends articles have content from canon stories? Un saludo (y por favor recuerda poner un título de sección cada vez que abras un mensaje nuevo, si es para respuesta de un mensaje anterior puedes contestar debajo en la misma sección). --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:20 28 mar 2017 (UTC) Re:Creación Plantilla. Hola Sterenic, para adelantar ya he creado la plantilla , es nueva, por lo que si ves algún término a mejorar tan solo dime. Y para crear plantillas te recomiendo que leas Ayuda:Plantilla y después Ayuda:Infoboxes, ya que esta plantilla es del tipo infobox. ¡Un saludo y buen próximo fin de semana! --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:16 20 abr 2017 (UTC) Re:Plantilla Multimedia Hola Sterenic, siento el retraso en responderte, acabo de ver tu mensaje ahora. La plantilla que de la que me hablas es del tipo de Plantillas de navegación y por supuesto se puede crear y de hecho deberíamos crearla si no existe. Siéntete libre de hacerlo tú o si quieres que la haga yo avísame. Un saludo y gracias por tus contribuciones en . --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:54 15 ago 2017 (UTC) Re:Edición de artículos Hola Sterenic! Disculpa la tardanza de mi respuesta. El artículo de The Big Bang Theory ''ha sido borrada Por Zeist Antilles, de lo cual estoy agradecido. El artículo de la Corbeta CR90 ha sido renombrada a su nombre anterior, y en unos momentos crearé el artículo Canon del mismo; y, finalmente, respecto al artículo del '' Asolador (clase'' Centrurión'') haré que esté como era antes de su blanqueamiento. Gracias por el aviso. No dejés de editar! Leonardo Landívar (discusión) 23:18 19 ago 2017 (UTC)Leonardo Landívar (discusión) Re:Traduccion de nombres de novelas. Hola Sterenic. Si no hay traducción oficial tienes que dejarlo en la versión original en inglés, de lo contrario estaríamos inventándo un título en español que no existe. Por favor renombra los que no tengan traducción oficial a su título en inglés. Gracias, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:52 10 dic 2017 (UTC)